Bullying
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: "Hey look, it's monster girl!" Some people bully Frisk, and Sans gets very angry about it, which leads to some sad conversations, and a narrow avoidance of a very uncomfortable one. BROTHERLY AND PROTECTIVE SANS! CONTAINS THE F WORD, DON'T READ IF YOU'RE VERY YOUNG AND GENTLE. FRISK GOES BY THEY, AND "MONSTER GIRL" IS MEANT TO BE MISGENDERING.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have managed to become Undertale trash. It happened fast. I'm literally the opposite of productive rn. THIS JUST APPEARED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I SWEAR?! Okay, spoilers for True Pacifist ending, brotherly and overprotective Sans plays a huge part, also, I'm a huge supporter of the "Sans-is-depressed" train, soo...yeah. Not just because of relatability, but rather because, the guy has a lotta secrets, and we all know how hard it is to keep big secrets...among other things...SO YEAH. I really like Sans can you tell? Heh. ALSO IN THIS FRISK IS AGENDER/GOES BY THEY BECAUSE? THAT'S NEAT. ENJOY?! (italics are flashbacks when there are paragraphs of such. Singular sentences will probably be thoughts.)  
-AP**

* * *

 _"Hey look, it's monster girl."_

 _"Please leave me alone."_ _Frisk said, not even turning or stopping walking, though they did increase their pace considerably. "Hey!" Suddenly a bulky, taller boy appeared in front of them, his gang behind him. "What's the rush, sweetheart?"_

" _I'm not looking for trouble."_

 _"That mercy bull doesn't work on us and you know it." Frisk stopped, looking up at the bigger teen with raised eyebrows. "That isn't going to make me fight you, and you know it."_

 _"Oh!" The shrilly familiar female voice tuned in from behind as both parts of the group circled around them like hungry sharks. "We'll see about that, Frisk-y dear!"_

* * *

"Hello Frisk! How was your day?" Toriel was in the kitchen, and the child was thankful. That said, they still hid their face as they walked towards their room. Toriel suddenly came out from behind them. "Oh, Frisk, dear, everybody's coming over for dinner tonight! They should be arriving soon!"

Frisk said that they had homework. (In sign language, of course. They didn't like to talk too much unless necessary, but Sans, Asgore and Toriel were the only ones who could understand sign language, as well as Alphys, who had partial knowledge from an anime of some kind.)

"No, you haven't." The woman cut in. "You've given me that excuse all week. What's wrong? Don't you want to see everyone? I mean, I thought because it's been a while, but if you don't then I can-" Frisk thought of all the things they'd probably abandoned to come and sighed.

"N-no. Let them come. I wanna see them I just-!" _Don't want to let them see._

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IN THE HOUSEHOLD!" A yell came from the front door, and the kid turned, pulling their scarf over their nose and walking down the stairs. "FRIEND! HELLO!" Papyrus greeted, and Frisk leaned in for a quick hug, to peck him on the cheek bone, because he got so EASILY flustered by it.

As he was blushing violently and talking to Toriel, you looked over to Sans, who grinned his signature grin at you and patted your head. "Hey, kiddo! How's life?"  
"U-uh, good!" They responded quickly. Too quickly.

"Hm." It was a quiet sound, but it showed suspicion. Nevertheless, the skeleton's smile never dropped, and he shared a couple puns with Toriel before heading into the living room after his brother. Toriel smiled down at Frisk. "See! You stay here and greet the others, I've got to cook some more!"  
"CAN I HELP?!" Papyrus' voice cut in, and Toriel shared a look with them before shouting back. "Maybe not today, Papyrus. We're not having spaghetti."  
"Aw."

The door slammed open as Toriel re-entered the kitchen, causing Frisk to jump, only to see Undyne, with Alphys waving nervously from behind her. "Hey, punk!" Undyne laughed, giving the kid high five and grinning at them. "What's with the scarf, kid? Are we ninjas now?" Undyne asked, looking very willing to play along.  
"U-uh..."

"I'm jokin', kiddo, lemme go see Paps." She basically dived into the living room, and Frisk heard a crash and winced. Alphys seemed to do the same thing. "Aha, s-sorry about her. You know how she is." They nodded. "Uh, I'll go. Only Asgore left to come now, right?" They nodded again, and she grinned meekly before following Undyne into the living room.

Unsurprisingly, Asgore was the politest. He knocked on the door three times, instead of walking in, even though they'd told him he could multiple times. He walked in and smiled down at the teen. "Hi, Frisk!" Said person waved awkwardly at him before being lifted off their feet in a tight hug, the distant smell of daffodils and tea filling their nostrils. They giggled a little, despite his arms pressing down on a couple bruises. He put them down a couple minutes later, smiling, and they lead him into the living room, where the others hopefully weren't setting fire to everything.

Again.

Surprisingly, the only thing broken was a small, cheap vase, presumably by Undyne. Frisk sat on the side of the Sofa, with Papyrus next to them, and Sans on the other side. Undyne and Alphys were sharing a smaller couch, and one of the large armchairs was taken up by Asgore. It was the same as it usually was when they all came over.

So why did it feel so different?

Toriel suddenly entered, bringing a tray of drinks and snacks for the wait, and setting them down on the table in the middle of the room. She looked around, smiling until she reached Frisk. She tutted and moved towards the kid, who found themselves pressing their back against the back of the sofa very harshly. "Frisk, take that silly coat and scarf off, you'll dehydrate."

"I d-don't want to." Frisk defended, glancing to the skeletons beside them for help, but to no avail. In fact, most were confused or interested or concerned, or all of the above. (That was mainly just Asgore.)

"Frisk. I won't ask you again. Take it off."

"Please d-don't make me." The child looked small, and stared pleadingly into their surrogate mother's eyes, as if looking for some kind of comfort. They got nothing. Toriel sighed, and reached her hands to start gently pulling off the coat. When Frisk's struggles did nothing, they gave up. They were done for, they realized, as the coat and scarf were pulled away.

The room was filled with gasps. Toriel dropped the two items on the floor, eyes wide, and stared with the most shocked expression Frisk had ever seen. Papyrus physically jumped, and Sans just stared, smile faltering for the first time in all of the time they'd ever known him. Undyne stopped what she was doing, Alphys was shaking, and Asgore had a similar expression to Toriel.

Undyne was the first to speak up, her voice shaking with anger. "Kid, who did this?" The bruises around their eyes, on their face, neck, arms, and God knows where else, spoke more than words ever could, along with the dried blood from various cuts, grazes, and one nosebleed. "It doesn't matter..." Frisk mumbled, trying to hide their face once again.

"Of course it MATTERS!" Even Undyne flinched, along with everybody else. Toriel they had seen yell. Asgore had come close enough, and was too much of a sweetie to ever be scared by. Alphys wasn't scary when she yelled, and Papyrus yelled LITERALLY ALL THE TIME. But Sans?

No. Sans NEVER dropped a smile, and he never got mad. Not like this. Not ever like this.

Frisk found themselves shaking, and the entire house lapsed into a shocked silence. Sans stood suddenly, pushing in front of Toriel, who just stumbled back blankly, before regaining her balance. He took the child by the shoulders, and said kid felt tears as he looked into their eyes directly, one of his occasionally flickering into the deadly bright blue they wished they weren't familiar with.

"Who did this?"  
"James and some other kids from the nearby town." They said it in a rush, obviously terrified. Undyne interrupted, the nervousness unfamiliar to her voice.  
"Sans, you're scaring the kid, stop-!"  
"Shut up. Where do they usually do this?"  
"Behind the Alley where I walk home." Frisk's voice was shaking by now, and Sans' eye was glowing blue with an unfamiliar anger. His grip was so tight they were sure it was bruising, but they yelped as it suddenly tightened. "S-Sans! Y-you're hurting me!"

The hands disappeared, and Sans blinked multiple times as his eyes slowly returned to normal. He glanced around, to see everyone staring him. "Uh...S-sorry. Got a bit...Carried away...there."

"A bit?" Undyne said simply, obviously regaining her confidence as Sans calmed down. He looked at her and offered a sheepish half smile. Then he looked to Frisk, looked down, and then pulled them into a rather intense hug. "Sorry, kiddo."

"It's okay."

"So! Who wants to walk Frisk home from school tomorrow?" Toriel said suddenly, finally regaining her composure. The rest of the room seemed to slowly follow suite. "And no, Sans, you can't do it." Sans nodded, regaining his normal smile.  
"Yeah, that's probably a smart decision." Before the other obvious candidate could speak up, Toriel spoke again.  
"You neither, Undyne." There was a huff, and then some angry muttering. "Papyrus, how about you?!"  
"I'd love to! We can talk about PUZZLES! AND SPAGHETTI!"

Therefore, the next day Papyrus walked Frisk home from school...And got his arm literally ripped off. Frisk got beat up a little more, and when they returned home, the two original candidates were VERY unhappy.

"THAT'S IT!" Sans shouted finally, standing up. "I'm going to-!" He cut off, an animal-like growl ripping loudly from his mouth as he turned away from the crowd with a frightening grin plastered on his face. It was much tighter than his usual. "Sans, no!" Toriel said, trying to restrain him, but no avail. He marched out of the house, and Frisk scurried after him, all the while protesting. They were very aware of having a "bad time" in another timeline, and they did NOT want that to be an impression on ANYBODY. "P-please, this really isn't nece-!"

"HEY, MONSTER GIRL!" Frisk turned, quickly.  
"RUN!" They shouted out to the group as Sans slowly registered them being there.  
"Why, got another ' _friend_ ' for us to play with?" The teens laughed, and without warning, Sans was in front of them. He smiled and winked at the eldest. "Just some friendly advice," He said, and suddenly the leader was pinned against the wall by his neck, and Sans' glowing eye burned with an anger that could scare the socks off of literally anybody.

"If you continue on the path you're going down," It came out as an almost manic growl. The other kids backed off, terrified, and Frisk whimpered a little. "You're gonna have a REALLY. BAD. TIME." The teenager's eyes were the size of saucers as he struggled to breathe. "Are we clear?"

He nodded quickly, desperately. Sans smiled and dropped the kid onto the floor, where he took in a grateful gulp of air. He grinned, and his eyes slowly faded back to normal as he turned and ruffled Frisk's hair. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go home."

* * *

Frisk found themselves smiling. Maybe it hadn't been the preferable solution, but...it was a solution, at least. When they walked in, the others were waiting at the door. They all were silent. Sans just chuckled at their solemn expressions. "Why the long faces?" Frisk giggled, clinging on to the skeleton's arm.

"How many people are dead?" It was Undyne who spoke, and her voice was blunt. Sans shrugged, and they all shared an exasperated glance, until he burst out laughing. "None! Come on guys, you don't really think I'd-..." He looked around at the faces close to him, and then looked down at Frisk, who was avoiding eye contact.

"You don't REALLY think I'd KILL those kids...?" Nobody answered him, and everyone seemed suddenly very interested in the floor. "Undyne? Come on, tell them." Undyne bit her lip and looked away. "Toriel?" Still no answer. "P-Papyrus?" Even his brother didn't look at him. "Frisk, come on, you know I'm harmless, right?"

When he still received no answer, he stumbled back slightly, as if slapped around the face. "G-guys, seriously?! I'd never do that. I'd never kill a KID."

"Incorrect." Frisk stated quickly. Sans shook his arm from their grip and stepped backwards again, looking down at them. Of course, they knew he knew, and he knew they knew, but the others didn't know. "You never told them, Sans?"

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about, k-kid."

"Funny. I never told them, either."

"Told us what?" Toriel said, looking between the two. Frisk turned to face Sans, looking kind of sad.  
"Guess we both have some explaining to do."

"F-Frisk, they really don't need to know. It'd destroy them. P-Please." The kid just ignored him, and turned back to the others, taking a deep breath.

"Sans killed me."

"HE WHAT?!" It was in unison, and suddenly, they all weren't afraid anymore, and glared at Sans with KNIVES. Frisk stopped, and surveyed their faces, then continued. "Don't hurt him. It was a different timeline. Where...Where I k-killed you all." This time the shock was directed towards the child, who just closed their eyes and continued. "He was...one of the only ones left. I-I...I scared the unscareable. Hurt the unhurtable. Killed the unkillable. All those who never deserved it." Sans was noticeably panicked, sweating and looking down at the kid. "He had no choice. I killed his friends. I killed his brother. He warned me way before, that I'd have a bad time if I did, but...I ignored him. So he did the only thing he could. He fought me."

"He never truly won. He killed me over and over and over and over and over. But I was too determined, and eventually..." They sighed and bit their lip, inhaling again. "Eventually I beat him, and he died."

"And that was that. His last words HAUNT me and I never even LIVED that life. He just said that..."

"Welp, I'm going to Grillby's. Papyrus, do you want anything...?" Sans repeated, standing normally, head hung.  
"They haunted me because that life. The life he lived. That you ALL lived, I took that away and I enjoyed it."

"That isn't who you are, Frisk, we know that." Sans said simply, making eye contact. "I know that."

"LIAR!" They screamed suddenly, turning to him and pointing a finger accusingly. "YOU'RE SCARED OF ME AND I'M SCARED OF YOU AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!" Sans stumbled back again.  
"F-Frisk."

"NO, DON'T 'FRISK' ME! I KNOW YOU KNOW! YOU ALWAYS WAKE UP WHEN I DO, YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE SAME DREAMS, I'VE SEEN THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES, SANS! YOU'RE SCARED THAT I'M GONNA RESET, AND DO THAT, ALL OVER AGAIN, THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO SUFFER IT ALL OVER AND OVER AND OVER LIKE I MADE YOU!" Sans stopped, and nodded, with a sigh of defeat. "You're right."

Frisk had tears streaming down their face, and they knew it. "I am scared. I'm scared to lose my brother again, and I'm scared to lose my friends again. I'm scared that you can take it all away as quickly as you gave it all back because I know you could if you wanted to." The kid turned, but hands turned them back, and Sans made eye contact. "I've lived through hells, kid. Thousands of resets. Seeing me be too late every single time, over and over. But this was different. You were different. And I know you wouldn't put me through that ever again because you know."

He pulled them into a hug, and the others watched, shell-shocked, as both of them cried. Frisk whimpered, clinging onto the soft fabric on the inside of his coat. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I was so afraid you'd hurt me."

"Frisk." He pulled them back, and made direct eye contact. "You know I'd NEVER hurt you like that, not now, ever." Frisk nodded.

"I-I know. I'm just..."

"Nobody can blame us, eh? I'm afraid of myself, sometimes, too." Sans said, smiling and ruffling the kid's hair, before standing properly, and looking around, meeting with the confused stares of the others. "Uh...I guess I really do have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" He laughed a little. "Eh, it's about time I got some stuff of my chest anyway. Nobody should have to hold this in forever." He shrugged, then turned back to Frisk.

"So, how many people did I kill?"  
"None!" They giggled out, finally smiling. The entire room seemed to let out a breath they weren't aware they were holding.

"Frisk dear, why don't you go set the table?"  
"Okay!" Frisk skipped away happily into the kitchen, and Papyrus was quickly told to follow, which he did without a word of complaint. The others looked back to Sans. "Uh, guys?"

"Sans." Toriel said in an almost sad voice. "We know how powerful you are, but it's triggered by your emotions. You just used your powers on some kids. Your emotions are completely haywire! There's no saying how easily it can happen." Sans continued smiling, and looked at her, slightly tiredly.  
"Tori, I'm fine! I can control myself!"

"We all know that's a lie. You haven't been fine for a long time."  
"Can't really blame me." Sans defended lamely, shrugging.  
"Look, dude, I trust you, I do." Undyne said, looking away, hands in pockets. "But...the fact is, you KILLED someone."  
"You've killed plenty." Sans interrupted, looking kind of like a deer in headlights.  
"You've killed more." Sans looked at Alphys, eyes wide.  
"S-seriously? You too?!" Sans now sounded and looked more like a kicked puppy.

Toriel and Asgore shared a look, and then Toriel sighed. "Look, Sans...You've killed people. Papyrus told us about his incident when he was younger. You can't afford to take it easy anymore! You could get us locked back in the Underground with how erratic you've been!" The skeleton looked around, secretly hoping Papyrus or Frisk would walk in and this all would stop. "W-what are you saying?"

"Sans, you need a break. Away from all of this. To regain your control."  
"I DIDN'T EVEN HURT THE KIDS, I JUST SCARED THEM!" Sans defended pretty confidently now. "I HAD N-NO INTENT OF HURTING THEM!"  
"Really?"It was a question he couldn't answer honestly, so he just didn't answer.  
"I'm fine." He answered, looking around with an unconvincing attempt at reassurance.

"What do you need to tell us, Sans?" It was a sigh, and Toriel emitted it. She seemed to notice that the skeleton was getting overwhelmed, but knew some things needed to be talked about. Suddenly, Papyrus ran in.  
"TORIEL, FRISK CUT THEMSELVES!"  
"WHAT?!" It was a screech, and they all ran, alarmed, into the kitchen.

Frisk jumped out, covered in what suspiciously looked like tomato ketchup, and shouted "BOO!". Papyrus giggled, and the others just stared, until Sans snorted, and then burst out laughing. "O-oh my God, ya really-PFFT- really got us, kiddo!" He was laughing almost hysterically, and the others soon followed suite.

"PAPYRUS, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU RIGHT NOW, OH MY GOD!" Sans laughed, and then shared a quick glance with Frisk, who winked and smiled, licking some ketchup from their hands. He winked back, and the rest of the night was pretty uneventful. In fact, they all seemed to completely forget about the events of the past couple days completely.  
It was the Halloween holidays, after all.

All except few.

* * *

"Sans?"

The skeleton had just closed the book Papyrus had chosen for tonight's bedtime story, and the taller skeleton was obviously sleepy, his voice a childish and quiet yawn. "Yeah, Paps?"  
"What was Frisk talking about? What do you need to say?" Sans froze, and let out a loud yawn, smile not dropping, but tensing slightly. "It's nothin', bro. Don't even worry about it."  
"I'm not an idiot, Sans."  
"Never said you were." He seemed completely unfazed by his brother's curiosity. Papyrus sighed, sitting up slightly.  
"What is it, brother?" Sans hesitated, and then turned away.  
"Just go to sleep, Papyrus."  
"Sans-!"  
"JUST GO TO FUCKING SLEEP, OKAY?!" He'd turned, iris flashing yellow-tinted blue for a mere millisecond, and the other visibly flinched, tensing very obviously and pulling up his covers closer to his face. "Okay." It came out higher and more scared than Sans warranted, and he winced a little.

Sans closed his eyes and sighed, loosening up and regaining a tired smile. "I'm sorry, I've just...It's been a long day." His brother didn't answer, just turned away and laid back down. After a long silence, when the shorter had turned around, giving up on a reply, Papyrus spoke hesitantly.  
"I'm always here to talk to if you need it...You've always done the same for me."  
"I know." Sans sighed, staring at his own feet in guilt.  
"...I love you, Sans." It was quiet, so much that the elder wouldn't have heard it if he weren't paying close attention. Sans smiled warmly. It had been a long time since either of them had actually said that they loved each other, and he wondered briefly why. Maybe actions spoke more than words on that behalf, or maybe they were just too tired and too busy.

"I love you too, Paps."

* * *

 **AN: Well that was certainly a wild ride, wasn't it?  
I have no idea what this actually is. I just felt like writing. Plft. I'm lazy, Sans is like my spirit animal, and most of this is actually based around events with me and some of my close family members recently. Needed to get some stuff out, I guess.  
Much like Sans in this, I'm not good at controlling my temper.  
I know this isn't lighthearted, but to be honest, I don't really care. It might be OOC, but it helped me.  
Review if you liked!  
~AP**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this happened. It's very intense, moves very quickly, ect. ect. ect., just like last time. I'm thinking of making this a full-blown multiple chapter story and I'm always motivated now, so...hopefully it'll end up finished too! So, yeah. Enjoy!  
~AP**

* * *

"Kid, why'd you say anything? About the timelines?"

It'd been a while since the incident. Frisk's bullies had been actively and purposefully avoiding them, and monsters in general. They guessed that, because Sans was stronger than them, the other monsters were also "under protection". They technically were.

Sans seemed to have trouble explaining himself a lot. Frisk eventually just spilled fact after fact, memory after memory, and their entire experience was basically accounted for. (Apart from Asriel. Not even Sans knew about that one, and they didn't plan on getting Toriel and Asgore worked up over it. They'd tried to go back; there was no saving the boy now.)

But Sans? He seemed to have trouble answering even yes or no questions. Frisk didn't know if that was just because they all were there, or whether or not he'd talked to Papyrus about it. The entire situation made him very obviously uncomfortable. They hoped he'd tried talking, at least.

Frisk suddenly realized they hadn't answered, and took a sip of their can of Brand-Name Substance. (It was literally called Brand-Name Substance. That was the brand name. ) "Tired of hiding it." They replied simply, staring out into the colorful sunset. It reminded them of their friends in the small village just a while below the two. There was a long silence, and then an intake of breath. "Fair enough. Did you have to tell them I was involved?"

The child glared sideways at their friend, who was staring at trees and city lights in the distance, barely paying attention, a tight, tense, but somewhat lazy smile on his face. "You need to talk about it, Sans."  
"I don't want to." He cut them off, and he suddenly looked slightly sad, moving his glance to the crumbling edge of the cliff just in front of them, only inches away from the bench they were both sitting on.

"You've got to, though. It's bad to keep it all up inside. Tears you apart." The skeleton let out a humorless snort, and it sounded strange to Frisk, who wrinkled their nose up slightly at the sound. "You can say that again, kiddo."  
"It's gonna tear you apart, Sans." Their voice was strong and determined, and their eyebrows turned down slightly, before they followed their friend's gaze to the small tuft of grass peeking just over the cliff's edge.

It reminded them of when they first fell into the Underground.

The skeleton beside them seemed to notice their difference in attention, staring at them discreetly. "Don't worry about me." He said eventually, a hand reaching up to ruffle the kid's hair. "You're just a kid. You shouldn't have to worry about it."  
"Were you just a kid, Sans?" The question seemed to have caught said monster off-guard, and he jumped slightly, as if someone had slapped him. He avoided Frisk's gaze, scuffing his shoe against the rock below them.

"It was _different_ then."  
"Sans."  
"What?" He stood up, turning to glare defensively at the slightly smaller human. "It _WAS_ different! You have _no idea_ how it was for us!" He turned his back, dangerously close to the edge. "Or how it was for _me_." His voice broke slightly at the end, and Frisk was suddenly scared he was angry.

"Look, kid, some things you don't remember because you don't want to. That's okay for others, but I gotta go back. Every time you reset, I went back, read over everything, every action I made, everything. I have to remember it all, all the mistakes." He paused, as if debating to go on. It seemed he decided to do so.

"The ones before ya did it too, 'f course. I remember the first time that Paps died, y'know." His voice had grown softer, lower than a whisper. "It was dumb. Just some kids, playing around, teasing him, and he slipped on some ice, fell into the river, drowned." Part of the child wanted to see their friend's face, but part of them was afraid not to see a smile. "I found him washed up in Waterfall at a job. Freaked out, attacked the kids."

"I never meant bad. I didn't kill them. I was just...I thought they meant for him to..." He took a shaky intake of breath, and it sounded like he was about to cry. Frisk was becoming increasingly concerned as he went on. "B-but he was just a kid. Barely grown when the second came, and reset. Lost a fight or something, started over."

"Next thing I knew I woke up and it was the same day my brother died, except he was alive, nagging me about dirty socks." Sans chuckled dryly. "And I said he should stay inside, and he did, and he didn't die. I wouldn't have remembered if I didn't write on the back of a picture of us two that he died that day. One little date set all the memories off."

"I hoped it was a one time thing, but I kept writing everything that happened in case. Turns out, it happened again. Over and over again. People died, people came back, things changed. And eventually I told someone about it." He closed his eyes. "But he wanted to change it, and he couldn't. Some stuff went wrong, stuff happened."

"And suddenly I didn't have someone to talk about this stuff with anymore." Frisk decided that they did want to see his reaction to his own words. But as he noticed this, his pupils slowly became smaller, barely pinpricks as he glared. "You have absolutely no idea what it's like to live your entire life on repeat."

Frisk found themselves unnerved, and leaned back, averting their eyes back to the sun, which had almost fully disappeared beyond the horizon. After a hesitant quiet, they decided response was necessary. "I'm not going to pretend I do. But that won't happen again."

"How can you be sure?" Sans was still facing the cliff, seemingly taking a step forward. "You don't know what might happen." Darkness was beginning to consume the valley below them, working it's way around as the last of daylight disappeared. The child felt their phone buzz violently in their pocket, but they didn't answer.

"I'll never reset it. If something happens, I'll just deal with it. I'm not going to do that again, Sans. I know you hate it." Frisk defended themselves, but it was halfhearted. Their friend seemed to be getting farther away, and they stood up in caution. "You still save."  
"For if I get hurt." They tried to soothe him, but it seemed it was an off day, and they were slightly afraid. "Sans-!"

"Frisk, what were you doing up in the mountains when you were 11, alone?" It was sudden, and the child took a quiet step forward, looking down. "I ran away."  
"Why?"  
"Because...something happened, and I ran and I..." They trailed off, still interested in their shoes. Sans let out a sigh, and rocked slightly on his heels. "Yeah, I get that."

"FUCK!" He suddenly lost balance, teetering dangerously over the edge, waving his arms around, eyes wide. Frisk, panicking, yanked on his arm, and he slipped to his butt with a thud, his knees and below still sticking out over the cliff.

He stared into the distance, and then started laughing. He fell onto his back, howling with near-manic sounding laughter, and eventually, Frisk found themselves giggling too.

After at least thirty minutes of nonstop laughing fits, of which Frisk had fallen onto the floor as well. Now they both lay near the edge, trying to stop laughing. Eventually, they stopped, and suddenly, Frisk pulled at Sans' sleeve.

"Yeah?"  
"Can we...get away from the edge now?" They felt kind of stupid for asking, and Sans' eyes widened, and he stood suddenly, pulling Frisk up. "What time is it?!" He asked, sounding kind of panicked. The child pulled out their phone and their eyes widened like saucers.

"It's 11PM."  
"TORIEL IS GOING TO MURDER ME!" Sans groaned, walking away from the bench with Frisk in tow. Said kid giggled a little and slipped their hand into their friend's. "She can murder both of us."

After one of Sans' "shortcuts", they were in front of Toriel's house. The two shared a glance, and Frisk suddenly pulled on his coat sleeve again. "S-Sans?"  
"Yeah?"  
"P-please don't do that again." They couldn't stop the stutter, and Sans reached up to do what had become normal, ruffle their hair. "I didn't mean to scare you, kiddo."

"Y-you aren't going to get hurt, are you? Will I need to load? Or reset? Are you-?!"  
"KID!" Sans turned, putting his hands on their shoulders and staring into their eyes sincerely. "I was just being dumb. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm fine, I promise, and everyone else is gonna be. Now come on, before Toriel literally rips my head off." Frisk nodded, offering a gentle smile. They were only slightly reassured, though.

They walked in with Sans, and kicked off their shoes, closing the door by bumping it with their hip. Suddenly, their was a patter of feet, and Undyne bolted to the door, magical spear in hand, looking like she was about to kill a man. The two both jumped, and Frisk let out a loud yelp of terror, most likely at the dejavu.

Undyne stopped, her spear disappearing out of her hands suddenly, and her face changing from a look of anger to a look that wasn't decipherable, but seemingly mainly relief. She said nothing, just steered the two into the room.

Toriel was sitting at the window, looking out, shaking slightly. Asgore was awkwardly sitting, violently stirring a cup of tea as if his life depended on it. Alphys was crying, Papyrus was leaning over with his head in his hands.

As they walked in, all of said looked up. Papyrus was the first to jump up, rushing to his brother, and literally picking him up in a hug. "WHEREHAVEYOUBEENWEHEARDYELLINGITHOUGHTYOUWEREHURTAREYOUOKAYOHMYGOD!"

Toriel was next, running over, and surveying Frisk, tutting at even the slightest scratch. Alphys smiled awkwardly, wiping her eyes and looking embarrassed, and Asgore very suddenly swept the child up in a hug. "Frisk, child, we were so worried."

Papyrus coughed, and put his brother down, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head. "Uh...I mean...where did you take the human?! YOU COULD'VE DIED!"  
At that, Sans and Frisk shared a glance, and then started laughing all over again.

"WHAT'S FUNNY?!" The taller skeleton basically screeched, and Sans just fell on his butt and cackled harder and Frisk joined, still keeping their balance, but wrapping their arms around themselves and giggling loudly, out of breath.

"I don't understand?!" Undyne yelled, and both just continued laughing.  
"SANS!" It was louder than usual, and the other two attempted to stop laughing, biting their lips. The fake-seriousness returned, and Sans met his brother's eyes. "Yes?"  
"ARE YOU...okay?" It sounded like he was embarrassed to say it, and Sans sighed, still smiling, and poked his brother in the ribs. "I'm fine, you silly-bones."

There was a quiet sigh of relief. "Frisk, are you okay?" It was Toriel, and the child nodded. The entire room seemed to relax. That was when the scolding started, though most of it was directed at Sans.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BABY OUT SO LATE-!"  
"I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU, FRISK-!"  
"I SPENT HOURS UP WAITING-!"  
"WE WERE TERRIFIED-!"  
"SANS, I HAD TO EAT ALONE-!"

The skeleton himself had a look of complete bewilderment. "Guys...?" Frisk murmured suddenly. When nobody heard, and all continued yelling, they decided that quiet wasn't going to do it. "GUYS!"

The group turned, looking at the child. "Yes, Frisk?" Toriel seemed to still be seething, but attempted to sound calm. "It's not his fault! I went up there alone and we were talking."  
"That's no-!"  
"About the timelines." Suddenly, the entire room went deadly quiet.

"Really?" The quietness of Papyrus' voice seemed worse than the silence, because it sounded so hurt, and the fact that it was usually booming. Sans looked like a deer in headlights, and then put his hands out as if it would stop offense. "Papyrus, it's really not what you think-!"  
"So I'm just not good enough to talk to? Is that it?" Despite the anger rising, his voice remained quiet, calm, and terrifying. "Paps, you KNOW it's not like that."  
"What is it like, Sans? Is it frustration? Is it...is it _me_?" The skeleton's voice got lower and lower, quieter and quieter, and there were tears gathering in his eyes.

"Papyrus, come on, it's not you, I just-!"  
"STOP _LYING_ TO ME!" Suddenly, a dark blue heart appeared in front of Sans, and an orange one in front of Papyrus, signalling that one of them had initiated a fight.

All the others stepped back, but Frisk stepped forward, eyes wide. "Guys, don't fight!"  
"FRISK, GET BACK!" Toriel near-screamed, dragging the child behind her. Even Undyne looked scared. Asgore looked to his ex-head of Guard and whispered: "Why should we be scared? Shouldn't we be stopping them?"  
"Look," Undyne mumbled back, making sure Frisk was still behind all of them before continuing. "the skeleton brothers are CRAZY strong! Papyrus doesn't seem that much, but when he's angry? And Sans?! I wouldn't fight either of them like this. Just let it be."

The fight started and Sans immediately put his hands out. "Papyrus, come on, this isn't nece-" Suddenly, a wave of bone attacks flew towards him, and he dodged them with practiced precision. "-SSARY!" He gasped a little, brushing himself off. "Paps, remember what happened last time!" A blue and white attack flew must faster at the shorter, and whilst catching his breath, he was hit.

He fell slightly as it made contact with his soul, his HP going down considerably fast, until he had about 5 health left. Various bruises appeared, and a space above his eye started oozing red liquid that looked mysteriously like blood. Sans stood straight, wiping his face with his sleeve, and staring straight at his brother. "Papyrus, STOP!" He took another as it appeared from behind, knocking him down to his knees. He coughed as more places bled, gripping his chest, pupils turning to pinpricks, smile never fading. He was left with 2HP, shaking, and his soul was doing the same, cracks forming down the middle.

"Why?" It was gentle, and Papyrus' voice cracked slightly. "Why won't you just FIGHT BACK?!" He sent another attack, and it took one more away from his brother's HP, but the shorter still stood, weak, shaking, wavering. "Because you're my brother and I love you and I don't WANT to hurt you!"

There was a silence, and it almost looked like Papyrus was going to give up, but suddenly, he took a loud, shaky breath and make eye contact, both of his eyes glowing a bright, fiery orange. "It's a little too late for that."

The attack that was next was bright and terrifying, and Sans dodged it, panting loudly and looking at his brother with a sadness. "I'm SORRY-!"  
"You aren't."

Truth be told, the adults looked terrified. Frisk reached up and tugged on Toriel's sleeve, and the woman reached down, squeezing their hand reassuringly. Her smile was strained and fake, and she seemed to be reassuring herself as much as the child.

Sans dodged yet another attack, and he was weak, it was obvious. He suddenly ate a hot cat, recovering enough HP to heal his worse wounds, and looked up at the taller, looking sad, smile dropping. His face held an unfitting frown, and he looked around a little. "I can't dodge forever, Papyrus."  
"THEN FIGHT ME! JUST FIGHT BACK!"

"No!" He dodged again, slightly slower, but somehow still managing to remain unhit. He gasped out, exhausted, and closed his eyes after he was hit once again. "I guess you leave me with no choice, brother."

He opened his eyes, one burning blue as he threw the same attack he'd thrown at Frisk when they'd fought, once upon a different timeline. Papyrus wasn't as prepared as they were, though, and fell quickly, health on 1, eyes squeezed shut.

"G-go on then." The fallen said hoarsely, not looking up. "Finish i-it, why d-don't you?" It was huffed out, and he refused to make eye contact with his brother. Papyrus seemed to expect something that never came, and then he let out a bark of a laugh. "You never can, can you?"

Tears were streaming down the other's face as he stood above his brother, and he attempted to blink them away, at no avail. "You can never just finish it. You can never JUST LET ME DIE! YOU'RE A COWARD, SANS!" He met his brother's eyes, and both were crying by now. "YOU'RE JUST A USELESS COWARD! YOU NEVER S-SAVED ME, OR A-ANYBODY-!" He was cut off.

A Gaster-Blaster appeared behind Sans and fired straight for the younger, who's eyes widened as his soul cracked in front of him. His body suddenly shook, and then exploded into dust as his soul wavered, and then blew apart, taking his entire body with him, leaving only his red-orange cape behind him.

* * *

 **AN: So there it is. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN. I'm AWFUL. Ugh. Anyways, yeah, its done, it's intense, I'm writing the next one, and I don't know the outcome myself. Will Papyrus stay dead? Knowing me, i don't know. SEEYA NEXT TIME!  
~AP**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is. I was gonna make a longer wait, but I'm honestly way too inspired to do that, so! Have fun with this. I'm sorry I couldn't make you scream in anticipation longer, lmao. Enjoy!  
** ~ **AP**

* * *

The room went silent.

Nobody dared even to breathe, even to move, to twitch. They were all still trying to process what had actually happened, and whether or not they were just seeing things. The quiet was oppressive, basically physically paining them.

Sans was just stood. He looked like he was about to fall over, and blood had stained his coat, dribbling onto the floor. His eyes were pinpricks in their sockets and there wasn't even a ghost of his usual grin showing on his face.

His soul had retreated back into his chest, but it seemed that, five seconds from the incident, the weight of what he just did fell onto him all at once, and his heart shattered.

The skeleton let out a broken, dry sob, before dropping to his knees, and then sitting. His hands came up to his head, as if he was trying to hit himself, and then, he simply _broke._

Erratic magic near-destroyed the room as the others stood in complete shock, still forming a barrier around Frisk. Wails filled the silence, hoarse and painful, and suddenly, Frisk began to cry too. It started off as a gentle whimper, and they tried to bite their lip to stop it, but it didn't work, and against all of their instincts, they slipped out from the barrier and ran over to the pile of dust with a cape lay onto it, letting out a weak cry and dropping to their knees, then falling to their bottom, bringing their knees to their chest and rocking back and forth. They were whispering "no" to themselves over and over, and slowly, the others began to react.

There were whispered whimpers and heartbroken wails filling the room.

Undyne was the first.

"W-what..." It was quiet, and confused, and scared, all of which sounded completely out of character for the fish woman. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The shout echoed as she flew at Sans, summoning a spear and aiming it at him. This wasn't a fight, because Undyne wasn't fighting.

She just wanted revenge.

Sans didn't fight back. She threw her every attack, but he never snapped as he just did, no matter what she said. Eventually, she seemed exhausted, and looked down at the skeleton as if her death glare on its own could kill him.

He just met her eyes, silently. "You're PATHETIC!" She shouted, and he didn't respond, just looked down, nodding woodenly. Tears were still there, but in contrast to earlier, he wasn't making a sound. His health was low, he was broken, and he'd given up. Any merciful person would leave him to his grieving.

But right now, Undyne really couldn't care less.

She summoned another attack, but was suddenly stopped. Nobody in particular restrained her, but Frisk had ran and stood in front of Sans, soul fluttering outside of their chest. It was a position of defense, and their face was pained, but determined. "I'd rather you fight me than him. We don't NEED this right now." Undyne sighed, grumbling to herself as she made the spear disappear, and then storming out of the house, slamming the door violently behind her.

Toriel was shaking, and Asgore just stood. Both had a familiar expression on their faces, even though no tears fell.

The same expression they had when their children died.

Alphys had covered her mouth, and just ran out after her significant other, refusing to let anyone see her face.

"k-kid." It was a pathetic whisper. Frisk didn't even want to turn to their friend, in that moment. "r-reload."  
"I said I wouldn't." They whimpered out, still not facing the skeleton.

"RELOAD. NOW."  
"You won't even-!" He shoved a notebook in front of their face, that displayed generally what had just happened. The ink was slightly smudged by tears. They stopped. "My last save point was before we came in."  
"then go back."

"Are you sure?" They turned and met his eyes, though it was obvious his expression hurt them. Toriel and Asgore were still in shock, but the two's conversation wasn't going unnoticed. Sans paused for a minute, then nodded, looking at his brother's cape.

"yeah. i'm sure."

Without another word, Frisk closed their eyes and concentrated, and suddenly, the entire world disappeared.

When they opened their eyes, they were back outside Toriel's house, and had just walked in.

Everything was completely the same. Frisk even said everything the same

Except for when the fight started.

Frisk didn't let themselves be pulled back. They were too determined. They stood in the middle of the two, arms facing either side of them, palms facing each of the skeletons. "You will NOT FIGHT."  
"Human, move." Papyrus sounded slightly less angry than before, but the frustration in his voice was still obvious.

"No." Frisk turned to him. "You don't even give Sans enough credit!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You don't!" Frisk pointed a finger at him, losing all control of themselves. "I can talk because I had a couple of MONTHS of it! He's been hiding all of this for YEARS!" They threw their hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'M SORRY HE TALKED TO ME AND NOT YOU, PAPYRUS! IT WAS MY FAULT! OKAY?! This is a fight you CAN'T win and you know it."

Papyrus took a hesitant step back, anger seemingly faltering. "I-I..."  
"Don't hurt somebody over something I did. I deserve that, not him. If I know ANYTHING about how resets and reloads hurt him," They paused, taking a glance at Sans, who was just standing in shock. "Then he already spends nights up feeling guilty about how he couldn't save you."

"I-I just want..." The skeleton trailed off, all traces of frustration disappearing. Frisk sighed.  
"I know what you want. But it's hard. You've got to understand that he's spent his entire existence trying to save you from others, and he's seen you die over and over and he's seen EVERYBODY die over and over and if anything goes through his head at 3AM when he wakes up from the same kind of nightmare we both have it's that it's all his fault." They gasped, having said that in all one breath.

Neither of them said anything. Papyrus turned away. "I-I know...I know." He walked over to his brother, and Frisk moved out of the way, glad the conflict was solved. He sighed and looked away from the shorter's eyes. "Sans, I...I know you've been through a lot, but...I just want to help and..."

"paps, come on, you don't need to get all heat up. it's...it's _fine_. i'm fine." Papyrus shook his head.  
"No you aren't. I just..." He paused, and took a breath, and then continued. "I hear you waking up every night and I want to help but every time I try you tell me to leave you alone and I WANT to be there for you. I want to be a good brother. I want to know these things and I want to know you're okay and that you can talk to me if you ever need to and I want to stop feeling like I can't have that." Sans paused, and the two looked awkard, but then suddenly, the skeleton jumped up, wrapping his arms and legs around the other's torso in a hug. It threw Papyrus off balance, and he fell to the ground.

"S-SANS!" The taller laughed out, attempting to pry his brother off of him. It didn't work.  
"i ain't movin'. we're gonna talk tonight, okay, paps? you shouldn't have to feel like that." They both seemed content with that.

After about a minute, Papyrus looked down. "So can you get off of me now?"  
"nah, i'm too tired to walk home." The shorter said simply, clinging on similarly to a koala.  
"SANS! STOP BEING A LAZY BONES!"  
"you love me really." Papyrus got to his feet and sighed, placing his arms around his brother so he didn't fall.  
"YES, I DO, AND I HATE IT!"

Sans suddenly peeked his head over his brother's shoulder and mouthed a quick message. "thanks, kid."

They put their thumbs up in response, flashing a quick smile. "SO, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE US, I DEMAND MY BEDTIME STORY!"  
"Bye, guys!" Frisk said, and the others had let out a breath they weren't aware they were holding, and waved too.

Undyne suddenly yelled. "HEY, THAT LOOKS FUN!" She then proceeded to pick Alphys up in a similar manner. The monster looked like she was about to literally faint. "B-bye, guys!" She got out, and Undyne waved too, flashing a huge, toothy smile as they left.

That left the former King and Queen, and Frisk. Asgore smiled, sipping his tea. "Well, I think it's time I leave too. I'm glad you're safe, little one." He ruffled the child's hair gently, and then left in the same manner of the others.

Toriel sighed, taking Frisk's hand. "Don't you worry me like that again." She tutted, and then patted their hair down where it had been disrupted via ruffling. "Now get to bed before I decide to actually ground you."

Frisk grinned, standing on their tiptoes and kissing their surrogate mother on the cheek, before heading upstairs.

They found themselves glad they'd still been saving, but hoped they didn't have to use their power again.

* * *

 **AN: Yay, everyone's happy. For now...HAHAHA! Nah, but thanks for the feedback, I honestly didn't expect people to like this this much! I've probably said that before, but the point still stands! Seriously, thanks guys. This is mainly just a quick "it's-all-okay" chapter. I can't just kill Papyrus. Sorry, kids. He's like, my literal baby, and I can't hurt him that much. Anyways, the next chapter'll be a little more...how do I say...fluffy? But not happy. Not the happy kind. Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate your feedback, thanks!  
~AP**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Unfortunately, I'm kind of getting into a habit of HYPER SHORT CHAPTERS, which this one and the last are, so I apologize. The next'll be longer, I promise. Anyway, I don't know why I wanted to write this entire chapter in the same night I posted 3, but hey, I'm unpredictable. Enjoy!  
** ~ **AP**

* * *

 _Sans looked around, the Last Corridor coming into view. It was a hall of judgement he knew way too well._

 _The skeleton looked confused. What was he doing here? He was just walking home._

 _"Sans." He spun around, meeting the eyes of a dark creature. It was simply inky black, two glowing white orbs shining out of it, what he assumed were eyes. It crouched in front of him, yet somehow towered over him. "wh...who are you?!" The thing suddenly bared pointed teeth, blood and dust appearing over it's body._

 _"You know who I am, Sans." Said skeleton's eyes widened in realization._  
 _"n-no! you can't be here! you aren't in frisk anymore, we stopped it, we saved them!"_  
 _"Did you?" The voice suddenly whispered into his ear, disappearing from in front of him, it's claws sinking into his shoulders, causing him to let out a quiet whimper._

 _"Aw, sorry, am I HURTING YOU?! You do know-!"_  
 _"YES, I KNOW, I DESERVE IT, IT'S MY FAULT, I KNOW!" Sans shouted out, struggling to pull away from the thing. He managed to, his coat ripping slightly on the arms because of the scratches._

 _He fell to his back, turning to face the thing in horror. "I wonder how you'll react when I take away your security blanket?" It was in front of him, but the whisper was directly in his ear._

 _Suddenly, his coat disappeared. He never expected to miss it so much, but the thing, whatever IT was, was right on that. The fluffy, grease-smelling, warm coat had made him feel safe._

 _But now he didn't have it._

 _He found himself feeling much like a child, putting his arms around himself and skidding backwards with his legs as the creature approached, until he was pressed up against a podium._

 _"j-just leave me alone."_  
 _"Admit what you did." Sans looked up, feeling even smaller than usual, attempting to push himself into the wall. "i-i'm guilty, i killed them, i-i couldn't s-save them and it's all my fault."_

 _The creature stepped back, a disturbing grin still on it's face. Suddenly, multiple figures stepped out from behind it, seemingly from nowhere. "Good. You believe it." The thing looked around itself and its grin widened. "Because they do, too."_

 _Toriel stepped forward, eyes dark, face blank, cuts covering her entire body. "You didn't even try." She spat it out, anger clear in her voice. She looked dead, but she sounded livid. "You didn't even try to save me." Suddenly, a knife appeared behind her, and stabbed straight through, and she dissipated into dust._

 _"TORIEL, NO!" Sans attempted to get up, but he found himself paralyzed as he screamed, tears starting, and his magic nowhere to be found. Undyne glared with the strength of a thousand death-wishes. "You could've interrupted. You could've stopped them. I know you were watching." She phased out of existence slower, it looked more painful, and before she disappeared completely, she let out a scream. "WHY DO YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING?!"_

 _"I-I'M SORRY!" The skeleton wanted to cover his eyes, but his hands didn't move, and his eyes remained glued on the scene. Alphys was next. "Ha, bet you didn't even care, did you?" She rasped it out, as if she'd been crying. "Just waited up there for all of us to DIE. I never even hated the human this much." The other was sobbing quietly by now._

 _"p-please, please, stop. i'm sorry. i'm sorry. stop." The creature let out a laugh as Alphys turned to the grey powder he knew she would. It rang throughout the room, painfully loud, staying in his ears, continuing for what seemed like forever._

 _"Oh, no. This is where it gets fun, remember, Sansy?" He tried to make himself as small as possible, as if willing himself to be swallowed up into the ground. "p-please." He whimpered out, looking up at the monster. "n-not..."_

 _"Sans." The voice was quiet, and Sans let out a pathetic wail, digging his fingers into the floor. "stop..."_  
 _"SANS! HELP ME!" This was different, and his brother reached out as he was murdered, slowly, painfully. "P-PLEASE! HELP! W-WHY CAN'T YOU HELP?!"_

 _"STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"_  
 _"SANS!"_  
 _"no, no, no, no, no, please, no, stop."_  
 _"SANS!"_

"SANS! WAKE UP!" The skeleton awoke with a gasp, eye suddenly burning as his hands flew to his head. He took a minute to process, and realized he was literally being held like a baby in his younger brother's arms. They had seemingly just reached their house.

When they entered, Papyrus put his brother down, and the shorter instantly ran to his room, slammed and locked the door, and flew onto his bed. He started crying, rocking back and forth, clinging to his jacket, his own magic burning him slowly, not that he was going to stop it.

After a few minutes of sobbing, he calmed slightly, throat sore, and heard a hesitant knock. "Sans?" Hearing his brother's voice, he sighed, shakily standing up and unlocking his door. Papyrus came in slowly, and the other just looked at him, and sat back on his bed.

The other bared hot drinks and a blanket, and instantly wrapped it around his brother's shoulders, handing him the hot chocolate silently. It soothed his throat well, and made the cold that THING had chilled into his bonescompletely disappear, his entire body warming up with it.

Papyrus paused for a moment as the older put down the cup, and then pulled him into a hug. "I-I don't know what you were mumbling about, but..." The hug suddenly tightened. "I'm here, okay? And I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of the Great Papyrus that easily!"

Sans let out a chuckle, nuzzling slightly into his brother's cape. He liked how it felt; Everything about it was so like Paps that it comforted him in the other timelines...where...

Well, now wasn't the time.

Papyrus laughed a little, and pulled back. "So hey, the couch is free for both of us..."  
"Just like when we were kids, huh?" The taller skeleton smiled and nodded, and then looked kind of embarrassed.  
"I mean, you don't HAVE to, but, well, when we used to have nightmares you always felt better if I was with you, and I thought..."  
"Paps, shhhh!" The other pulled his blanket with him and opened the door. "Get'cha blankets. I'd love to."

That night, the skeleton brother's slept to Mettaton's Midnight Extravaganza, with hot chocolates, kicking each other because of lack of space, making occasionally reluctant puns, laughing, and doing something they hadn't done in a long while because of circumstance.

They just sat and enjoyed each other's company until they fell asleep.

Unusually, Sans' sleep that night was peaceful and whole...which is something it hadn't been for a long time.

He was grateful.

They didn't talk much that night. They didn't really need to. His nightmare had spoken more than a billion words to Papyrus.

It was for another day.

For now they could just lay.

Just lay there, and be happy.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I decided to make this 90% sad, 10% fluff and like no story progression whatsoever. SORRY! The nightmare above is actually based upon one I actually had. Vaguely, but it's there. My dreams are terrifying, huh? Haha. Don't ask about the naming of the MTT show because I don't even know. No justification for that, whatsoever. I just wanted to write some skeleton brothers fluff, okay? Don't judge me.  
THANKS FOR READING!  
~AP**


End file.
